


Magic

by amusawale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possessed Dean Winchester, Post Season 13, Soulmates, canon compliant wincest, missing each other, schmangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: You can't keep soulmates apart. Not even when you steal one's body.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly challenge! Due by Monday! Minimum 200 words. Write a story or drabble using the title of your favorite song. Must include the title in your work. Have fun!  
> disclaimer: I have many fave songs. I just happened to be listening to this one at the time of writing.

It was like magic. 

All he had to do was think of his brother, and there he was.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sam."

"Is it you or...?"

"It's me."

"Why haven't you expelled him from your body Dean?"

Dean took a step toward him. It was like he was walking on air. Not because he had wings. Because Sam could not visualize the ground beneath their feet. It was like they were on a green screen before the right background was added. Dean was dressed differently than when Michael had disappeared with his body. He looked dapper. Like a 1940s gentleman, all well put together in a way that Dean could never be bothered to do. 

"At least he knows how to dress huh?" Dean said with a half-hearted laugh.

Sam couldn't bring himself to pretend to smile.

"I need yo-" he said the word cutting itself off in his throat, slamming into the lump residing there like a roadblock.

Dean took another step toward him, his shoes so spit-shined they looked like mirrors. Sam kept his eyes on them. He couldn't let Dean see the look in them right now. He was unable to hide. Whatever this place was, it gave no room for pretense.

"Sam..." he said and everything his brother had ever felt for him was in that word. Sam trembled in reaction, every part of him shaking.

"Dean..." 

"I'm gonna come home. You have my word."

They stood so close. _So_ close. But they didn't touch.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Dean," Sam said lifting his eyes halfway up, to rest on Dean's hands, wondering if they would reach for him.

"You know I'm good for it. Stay safe Sammy."

His voice was fading even as he said. Didn't make the words any less potent.

His eyes opened to his room in the bunker and he lay there for a while, willing the tears back.


End file.
